Tools that precision crimp terminals onto an electrical conductor typically utilize a crimping die assembly employing cam actuated indentors that perform the crimp. Such cam actuated devices are utilized where a precision crimp is required because such devices are strong and consistently provide an accurate crimp. A typical crimping die assembly is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. There, a die holder 2 is shown having four equally spaced die ways 4 formed therein, each of which contains an indentor 6 having a crimping die 8 on its end extending into a crimping station 10, as best seen in FIG. 2. An actuating ring 12 is arranged around the die holder and includes camming surfaces that engage the outside ends of the indentors 6. When the ring is rotated with respect to the die holder, the indentors are cammed inwardly so that the crimping dies 8 converge in the crimping station 10. A terminal holder 14 having a bore 16 sized to receive and accurately position the terminal is held within a counterbored hole in the die holder 2. The crimping dies are arranged in the die ways of the die holder so that they converge onto the crimping station that is in the center of the terminal receiving hole in the holder. The actuating ring encircles the holder and the crimping station and, when rotated, will cause the crimping dies to mutually converge to crimp the terminal in the crimping station. Such a crimping die assembly is used in a hand operated crimping tool part number 601966-1distributed by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg PA and is illustrated in their publication IS7516. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that in order to consistently produce accurate high quality crimps, this mechanism must be held to very high tolerances. This, coupled with the inherent complexity of the mechanism, results in relatively high manufacturing costs for the tool.
What is needed is a terminal crimping mechanism that provides for self centering of the terminal during the crimping cycle so that the close tolerances normally associated with such a precision crimping tool are relaxed. Further, it would be economically desirable to utilize a standard linear motion actuator to effect the crimp, instead of the more costly and complex rotary camming device described above.